kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
Reth artikujve te sapofilluar I nderuar Puntori Ju falenderoj per verejtjen me shume vend. Ata artikuj jane hapur sa per te krijuar nje strukture dhe do te plotesohen apo korrigjohen sa me shpejt te jete e mundur. Une jam nje bashkepuntor i ri dhe gjeta ketyre diteve kam qene ne periudhen e vettrainimit. Ju kerkoj falje qe per kete gje nuk kam perdorur livadhin. Ju premtoj se ne te ardhmen materialet e sjella nga une nuk do te prmbajne asnje nga ato elemente per te ciulat keni bere verejtje. Ju falemnderit edhe nje here Me respekt Hombre ::Pershendetjet e mia te sinqerta i nderuar. Pune te mbare. (Puntori 8 Qershor 2007 12:15 (UTC)) Rreth artikujve te shkurter I nderuar Puntori Ne parim une juam dakort me verejtjen tuaj lidhur me informacionin e cunguar (apo te njohur gjeresisht) qe artikujt e shkurter permbajne. Megjithate une mendoj se ndonjehere artikujt e shkurter mund te sherbejne si lidhje per te shkuar tek artikulli i plote. Kjo ndihmon qe perdoruesit te gjejne pergjigje per cdo pyetje qe mund tju linde. Per shembull, edhe nese ne Wikipedia Shqip do te ekzistonte nje artikull i plote per Organizata e Kombeve të Bashkuara askush nuk do te ishte ne gjendje te gjente artikujt perkates per OKB apo edhe United Nations apo UN. Krijimi i artikujve te shkurter per secilen nga keto te fundit duke i lidhur mr artikullin baze e ben me te zhdervjellet dhe rezultativ kerkimin. Gjithesi eshte ne te drejten tuaj si administrator qe ta gjykoni dhe te vendosni cila eshte me e mira per Wkipedine dhe Komunitetin e saj. Me respekt Doganieri alias Hombre :Pajtohem se tema mund te ket pak material, por nuk pajtohen se duhet te ket 2 fjale sepaku te ket kategori te caktuara brenda temes te cilat orientojne ne perpunim te metejme. Une me profesion jam ekonomis i diplomuar dhe ne drejtim te krijimit te atikujve "sa per te then sejan artikuj" do te mundesha per 1 dit te i bej 2000 artikuj edhe ate me shum se 1 rresht per ekran 19'', por une nuk e shoh te arsyeshme. Bile edhe pse e di se cfar tituj te nentemave te iu vendosi atyre artikujve prap se prap nuk e shoh te arsyeshmete te e bej ate. Te arsyeshme e shoh te krijohen artikuj sepaku 15 rreshta (edhe pse nese nje editues ben artikull 2 rreshta nuk e grisi asnjehere), per veten time nese filloj artikuj nen 15 rreshta nuk e le, vetem nese eshte rasti per artikj te posacem si ata te fshatrave qe i kam bere me shume si strukture se sa si artikuj (jan mbi 2000). :Ti e editues ne vete dhe se fundi ti vendos se cfar ben por nuk te kisha preferuar te krijosh artikuj 1 rreshtore dhe te besh nje definim te thjesh per ndonje teme sepse nese ndokush vendos te e krijoj artikullin e plote perseri do ta zevendesoj teresisht at rreshtin tend. (Puntori 15 Qershor 2007 07:52 (UTC)) Artikujt e bazuar në ligjet e Kosovës Do të isha mirë njohës nëse ke kohë dhe i shikon "nga lartë" se si të nxirret një formë e titullimit të standartizuar. Kur po them e standartzuar po mendojë me ju shmangë sa është e mundëshme standartit XXX (YYY). Une kamë qenë shumë pshtë, hahahah --Hipi Zhdripi 21 Qershor 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::Per bese nuk te kuptova ma sqaro pak. (Besimi është shpëtim. 21 Qershor 2007 08:48 (UTC)) :: E ke fjalen per rishikimin e titulli (shquarijes etj) apo kategorizimit? (Besimi është shpëtim. 21 Qershor 2007 08:50 (UTC)) rreth drejtes se autorit tung puntori kam shkruar artikullin per Bedri Emrade eagleal me drejtoi tek administratoret une kisha pase deshire ti shtroj disa pyetje rreth ketij artikulli se kam material te mjaftueshem--Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 22:52 (UTC) ::Po urdhero pyet. (Puntori 21 Qershor 2007 22:56 (UTC)) --Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 23:55 (UTC)une kam nje katallog te bedri emres ku eshte shkruar gjith biografia une kontaktova sot me bedriun dhe tha qe ska as nje problem D.M.TH per te drejtat autoriale por biografia eshte e shkruar nga nje person tjeter si dhe jan disa thnje per bedriun nga disa figura te njohura shqipetare si P.SH Ibrahim Kodra Din Mehmeti e shum tjere por katallogu eshte prone e bedri emres--Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 23:47 (UTC) ::Ti mund te e postosh materialin pa problem dhe pasta i vendosim referencat se nga kush eshte shkruar dhe nga eshte mar materiali dhe e redaktojme nese ka nevoj, nese jo atehere rri ashtu si eshte materiali. (Puntori 22 Qershor 2007 08:37 (UTC)) Tabela për persona http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicole_Kidman&diff=130194&oldid=45136. Mos ja njellë mer njerzve diten e vendin e dekes.- hahahah --Hipi Zhdripi 23 Qershor 2007 07:05 (UTC) Upss!! Ajo edhe kshtu oshtë e sëmutë--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Qershor 2007 07:06 (UTC) ::Jo be cfar se gjunaf amo denihere ska dert mujsha meja çillu :D . (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 07:20 (UTC)) Wikipedia:Administrators - rikthimi Mire qe anullove kete, dhe qe u hoq edhe vota qe i kisha dhene, edhe qe i njoftova operatoret per ndryshimin, po pse? Nuk duhet nje faqe kerkese per robotet ketu ne sq.Wiki? Ndryshimi qe bera u be ne legalitetin me te paster, pasi 1.ndertova Wikipedia:Bots edhe tjerat per te, 2.njoftova operatoret per ndryshimin (me link te faqja e vjeter dhe e reja), 3. Bera ndryshimin. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 13:23 (UTC)